


Menage a Trois

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: KRY Triumvirate [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: “Kyu, do you know what Wook loves more than anything?” Yesung said slowly, almost in a whisper.“What?” Kyu asks hoarsely, trying to keep his hands off his dick but his erection was trying to burst through the zipper of his pants.“Tell him, Wookie.” Yesung orders and the younger one whimpers – “I’ve always imagined you two taking me together, I wanted to make it into reality. Please?”Kyuhyun gasped. The situation not fully hitting him yet. “You mean?”
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: KRY Triumvirate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795471
Kudos: 30





	Menage a Trois

Their group was no stranger to skinship – that was what Kyuhyun had come to realize when he first joined Super Junior. Not that it was an issue for him since he loved it; his hyungs took good care of him and it wasn’t even near bad because his members were hot as fuck.

Not that it was a common occurrence but they were a group of men with needs – lust filled desires – and being in the spotlight meant that they couldn’t be reckless with who they took to the sheets. He remembers how it all started – he entered the dorms after a day full of schedules and found his hyungs making out on the couch hands down each other’s pants, jerking themselves off. He couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape.

“Stop staring and join if you want to, Kyuhyun-ah” Kangin states, only then does he notice that it was their leader, panting underneath the muscled man. His feet move on their own accord, but he didn’t know what to do. It was Teuk who sits up and takes his hand and sits him in between the two elders. He closes his eyes and his head drops against the back of the couch as the two mouth against his neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh. He has never felt this way before. They jerk each other off and come to their release. They each head to their rooms after that, no words spoken.

Since then he has had several more experiences with the other members. He would never forget that night of amazing frottage with Donghae; the way Siwon looked on his knees as he was blowing him and that time after a long night of drinking where he fucked Eunhyuk into the mattress. It was understood among the group that whenever things like these happened, it was just that. Bros helping bros. Nothing more to it.

Yesung and Ryeowook, however, mostly kept to themselves since it was no secret that they were in a relationship. Kyuhyun would be lying if he said that there weren’t nights where he didn’t think about the two other vocalists. He had always been intrigued by the relationship between the two. Yesung had always been a mysterious character to him and being close with Ryeowook meant that he had been on the receiving end of countless stories about the other.

And its years later – after one of their concerts, as the team decided to have dinner and drinks to celebrate their return, they were letting loose. He didn’t even notice that he was seated between Yesung and Ryeowook but a couple of bottles of soju later – he started to feel the palpable tension between the two.

He feels Ryeowook looking at Yesung from his right, so he turns to Ryeowook and asks “What? If you want to switch seats just tell me.”

Ryeowook’s cheeks flushes and he leans his head against Kyuhyun and that’s when he notices that there was an arm on his back which was moving. Without even thinking, he looks to his left and sees the smug look on Yesung’s face as if challenging him to say something. What surprises Kyuhyun the most is that he’s extremely turned on by the entire exchange.

He puts his hand on both their knees and squeezes as he hangs his head low and lets out a shaky breath. Yesung stands up and says that he’s going to head back to the hotel and Ryeowook goes to leave with him. They both shoot Kyuhyun a look and he moves to stand as well but Eunhyuk calls him out “Ya! Are you getting old Kyu?! You’re not going to stay until the sun rises?”

“No, I’m really tired. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” They say their goodbyes and head back to the hotel. He’s not surprised to see Yesung and Ryeowook waiting for him outside. He’s not entirely sure what’s happening but he’s not saying no either.

They all take the same van to the hotel, this time with Yesung up front and Ryeowook and Kyuhyun at the back. He jolts when he feels Ryeowook’s hand slide up against his thigh. He holds onto his wrist to stop movement, Ryeowook whimpers. Yesung looks back and shoots them both a look that is full of desire and lust.

The manager drops them off at the hotel and Yesung takes the lead towards the elevator. You could cut the tension with a knife. Nobody dared to move. They get off the elevator and head to the room. Once the doors close, Yesung and Ryeowook act nonchalantly and Kyuhyun felt a little out of place. He decides to speak up despite his nerves.

“What is this?” he asks. Yesung answers, “Ryeowook’s performance had the same effect on you as it did on me, right?”

He shifts his gaze to Ryeowook already lying on the bed with his eyes closed and he’s suddenly reminded of how Ryeowook sinfully moved his hips and displayed his ass for the world to see earlier. He goes to the restroom to get himself together not knowing how to answer that question.

When he comes out, the scene that greets him was Yesung leaning into Ryeowook’s neck sucking at the skin. Kyuhyun could hear it, he groans and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Yesung unbuttoned Wook's shirt with his other hand before pushing him backwards and onto the bed. He spent a few minutes just playing with Wook's nipples, twisting them, licking lightly, when he wasn't biting on the other boy's long, supple neck.

Kyuhyun couldn't look away. When they finally kissed, it was slow and longing, and he could tell that they'd been together for a while – they knew each other's bodies.

“Kyu, do you know what Wook loves more than anything?” Yesung said slowly, almost in a whisper.  
“What?” Kyu asks hoarsely, trying to keep his hands off his dick but his erection was trying to burst through the zipper of his pants.  
“Tell him, Wookie.” Yesung orders and the younger one whimpers – “I’ve always imagined you two taking me together, I wanted to make it into reality. Please?”  
Kyuhyun gasped. The situation not fully hitting him yet. “You mean?”

“He wants us both inside him tonight, Kyu.” Yesung states matter of factly. “You think you can do that?”

At this point, Kyuhyun had become very horny and there was no way the images that were coursing through his head would have let him say no to that.

He nods and Yesung barks out “Then come over here.”

His body once again seeming to move on its own accord places himself beside Ryeowook and Yesung releases Wook’s hands and slithered down his body, beginning to mouth against the younger one’s crotch.

Kyuhyun moves on top of Ryeowook and kisses him hard – feeling an overload of sensation – he moans into Kyuhyun’s mouth. Kyuhyun begins to explore Ryeowook’s mouth fully, licking and nibbling, his tongue fighting with Ryeowook’s.

Then Yesung was swallowing his cock, and Ryeowook cries his boyfriend’s name into Kyuhyun’s mouth. Kyuhyun looks around and sees Yesung blowing Ryeowook and it prompts Kyuhyun to move lower, sucking Ryeowook’s nipple into his mouth.

“Fuck, please don’t stop, more” Ryeowook demands. Heeding his boyfriend’s wishes – Yesung’s slicked finger presses into his hole. He groans at the intrusion and Kyuhyun leaned back and looked down at his open mouth, then he was reaching forward – pushing two fingers into Ryeowook’s mouth. He sucks on the fingers and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but imagine those lips would look around his cock.

He takes his now wet fingers and reaches behind him as he puts them beside Yesung’s fingers pushing in and out of Ryeowook’s hole and slides one finger alongside the older’s. He’s so tight and having Yesung’s fingers moving alongside his sends his brain into over drive. He uses his other hand to free his aching cock out of his pants and starts to jerk himself off. His brain couldn’t even think of how tight it would be if they both had their dicks in Ryeowook’s ass – would they even fit?

Yesung pulls his hand out and he gets off of Ryeowook to take the remainder of his clothes off. By the time he comes back into bed, Ryeowook’s legs were up in the air as Yesung rocks slowly into him. Yesung rolls onto his side, pulling Ryeowook with him so that his back is to Kyuhyun. Yesung is panting, his head curled into Ryeowook’s chest.

“Lube up your fingers” he instructs Kyuhyun breathlessly. “Wookie this is going to feel so good.”

“Can’t wait, Kyukyu, faster” Ryeowook begs.

Kyuhyun moves as fast as he can, slicking up his fingers again. He watches Yesung’s dick slide in and out of Ryeowook and he reaches forward, first circling Ryeowook’s rim around Yesung’s cock. Both men groan as he pushes one finger alongside the elder’s cock.

“More” Ryeowook pants. Kyuhyun crooks his finger and rubs along Yesung’s cock. Encouraged by the response, he pushes in a second finger. He lets Ryeowook adjust and it’s not long before a third finger joins in. Yesung’s dick is huge and he’s not on the small side either so he decides to add a fourth finger so that Ryeowook is well prepared.

“Come on Kyukyu, get in me” Ryeowook cries, his head rocking back and his clutch at Yesung’s shoulders already bound to leave bruises the following morning.

Kyuhyun pours lube on his dick, maybe putting a little too much and it’s messy but he’s not taking his chances – he didn’t want Ryeowook to hurt after all. He lines his dick up at Ryeowook’s entrance and he pushes in at an agonizingly slow pace.

Tears start to fall down Ryeowook’s cheeks. “Intense, baby?” Yesung asks.

“So much – shit.” Kyuhyuns stills, unsure of how to proceed. Ryeowook turns his head to look at him intently “Fuck me already” he hisses, and Kyuhyun groans and begins to slide out and push back in. He whites out for a moment – the feel of his dick sliding against the soft walls of Ryeowook’s ass in contrast to the feel of Yesung’s hardness on the other side almost sends him over the edge – thankfully he doesn’t come.

“Please” Ryeowook moans and that was hot as fuck, He was gasping and writhing, his walls clenching around both cocks, squeezing them tightly together.

“Talk to me baby” Yesung groned. “So good, so full, fuck” says Ryeowook.

“You good, Kyuhyun-ah?”

“Yeah, fuck.” He scoots a little closer and that changed the angle differently as he continued to fuck into Ryeowook’s tight heat. Now that he knew how good it felt, he couldn’t stop.

The change in angle makes Ryeowook scream as his prostate was hit – and he screams as he came without his dick being touched. He clenches around the two cocks within him and the two didn’t stop pounding into him riding out his orgasm. As he comes out of his high, that’s when he realizes that he’s trapped between the two – having no choice but to be used by them as they chase their orgasms and that thought makes his dick twitch.

“Fuck, so close, I need to….” Kyuhyun mutters and then Yesung pulls out unexpectedly. “Hyung!” he almost screams – as Ryeowook was left far more open than before. He cursed as he shifted Ryeowook to face against the mattress and he grabs both of his arms and places them behind his back as he fucks into him mercilessly – needing to come desperately.

“He’s getting hard again for you, Kyuhyun-ah” Yesung told Kyuhyun as he stroked himself slowly. “Fuck him hard, that’s it. He loves being held down and made to take whatever you can give.”

He desperately wanted to come – but somehow he couldn’t reach that point. Yesung pulls him off Ryeowook and he grunts in displeasure.

“Lie down” he tells Kyuhyun. “Get on top of him, Wookie” Yesung orders and the boy follows immediately.

Ryeowook slides down Kyuhyun’s cock in one swift motion and Yesung pushes him backwards to fall against Kyuhyun. He barely had any strength left but to hold still. Yesung guides his dick back into Ryeowook’s abused hole and for some reason, it feels entirely different.

Kyuhyun could barely move this time but the feeling of Yesung’s dick sliding against his at a fast pace, Ryeowook mewling on top of him pinning him against the bed sends him over the edge. Ryeowook comes again, crying desperately. Yesung doesn’t stop moving until he comes. The hot seed coating Ryeowook’s walls and Kyuhyun’s cock still twitching beside his.

Dazed, Kyuhyun slowly comes back a few minutes later and he sees Ryeowook being lifted off him by Yesung and placed beside him, Yesung peppering kisses all over him.

“You were so good, baby” he says sweetly. Ryeowook turns to Kyuhyun, his eyes still closed, “Thank you, Kyuyu. It was everything I wanted and more.”

Kyuhyun sighs and relaxes against the mattress. “I don’t know if I can move.”

“It’s okay, there’s no rush.” Yesung states. He nods and feels the bed dip again as Yesung settles on the other side of Ryeowook.

When Kyuhyun recovers, Yesung heads out with him to the door but before he exits, Yesung says “Thank you. You know, it’s Wook’s birthday in a couple of weeks – maybe we can do this again.”

It sends shivers down Kyuhyun’s spine. “Yes hyung, just give me a call.”

Yesung just smirks as he walks down the hallway back to his room. Kyuhyun passes out on his bed as soon as he lies down.

Tonight was definitely a good night.


End file.
